2nd Continental Congress
sent to France as an ambassador of the United States. American ports were reopened in defiance of the Navigation Acts. Most importantly, on July 4, 1776, they adopted the Declaration of Independence. The Continental Congress was forced to flee Philadelphia at the end of September 1777 as British troops occupied the erstwhile capital of the United States. They simply repaired to York, Pennsylvania, and continued their work. On November 17, 1777, the Continental Congress passed the Articles of Confederation, uniting the colonies in a formal alliance akin to the Delian League or the United Nations. The Congress urged the individual states to pass the Articles as quickly as possible. However, it took three and a half years for all the states to finally agree to the Articles. In the meantime, the Second Continental Congress tried to lead the new country through the war with very little money and little real power. Finally, on March 1, 1781, the Articles of Confederation were ratified. The Second Continental Congress adjourned, and then the same delegates met the next day as the new Congress of the Confederation. It would be the Confederation Congress that would oversee the conclusion of the American Revolution. Colonies meeting at the Second Continental Congress * New Hampshire * Massachusetts Bay * Rhode Island and Providence Plantations * Connecticut * New York * New Jersey * Pennsylvania * Lower Counties on Delaware* * Maryland * Virginia * North Carolina * South Carolina * Georgia** * renamed "Delaware" in 1776 ** see "Georgia's entry", below Georgia's entry Georgia had not participated in the First Continental Congress and did not send delegates to the Second Continental Congress on May 10, 1775. On May 13, 1775, Lyman Hall was admitted as a delegate from the Parish of St. John's in the Colony of Georgia, not as a delegate from the colony itself. On July 4, 1775, Georgia began a provincial congress to decide how to respond to the American Revolution, and that congress decided on July 8 to send delegates to the Continental Congress. They arrived on July 20. References * * Dates and places of sessions * May 10, 1775 – December 12, 1776, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * December 20, 1776 – March 4, 1777, Baltimore, Maryland * March 5, 1777 – September 18, 1777, Philadelphia * September 27, 1777 (one day only), Lancaster, Pennsylvania * September 30, 1777 – June 27, 1778, York, Pennsylvania * July 2, 1778 – March 1, 1781, Philadelphia See also * History of the United States (1776-1789) * List of Continental Congress Delegates * President of the Continental Congress * Articles of Confederation External links * The Continental Congress - History, Declaration and Resolves, Resolutions and Recommendations * [http://memory.loc.gov/ammem/amlaw/lwjclink.html Full text of Journals of the Continental Congress, 1774-1789] Further reading *Edmund C. Burnet;The Continental Congress; 1941; 1975 reprint, Greenwood Publishing, ISBN 0837183863. *H. James Henderson; Party Politics in the Continental Congress; 1974, McGraw-Hill, ISBN 0070281432; 2002 (paperback) reprint, Rowman & Littlefield, ISBN 0819165255. *Lynn Montross; The Reluctant Rebels; the Story of the Continental Congress, 1774-1789; 1950, Harper; 1970 reprint, Barnes & Noble, ISBN 038903973X. Category:American Revolution Category:History of the United States government Category:Continental Congress Category:History of Philadelphia Category:Historical legislatures